The Next Generation
by HelloMe1234
Summary: The Pokemon Dexholders have finally saved the world from the domination of all the evil corporations but just when they thought it was time to kick back and relax, new evil appears and it isn't human kind this time and so are the world saviors. This time, it's the Dexholder's kids time to shine but then again, the Dexholders can always tag along with them can't they?
1. Chapter 1- First Born

Hi there my readers! This is a story that I was planning on uploading after I got up to about chapter 10 of my high school story but I just got too impatient about it so i ended up uploading it after my 2nd chapter! This chapter is the introduction of the kids of which family/couple. Enjoy~~! Oh and for those who haven't read my other 1st story, Yvonne is known as Serena or Y and Xavier is known as Calem or X.

* * *

Chapter 1- First Born

The Oak's House

"Roar! Come back here so I can eat you!" Blue shouted as she chased after the running child, "Ahaha!" the girl giggled, "Oh no! The monster's got you!" Blue said. Blue grabbed onto the running girl and pulled her into a hug. "AH!" The girl screamed with a bit of laughter, "Ok now stay still, Akemi! I still need to finish dressing you!" Blue said, "Ok!" the girl replied with a smile. Blue smiled back and hugged her even more. "Ah you're so cute~!" Blue said.

After Blue had finished dressing her, she let her out to play in the living room. "Let's see…," Blue muttered as she opened the cupboard in the kitchen. Suddenly she heard a sound of the front door opening. "Daddy!" The girl yelled. The young child ran to the front door and Blue followed after. Blue smiled as she saw who was there. "Whoa! Akemi watch it!" Green said, "Welcome home... Daddy~~!" Blue teased, "Oh shut it Blue," Green replied, "Hehe~!" Blue giggled

Akemi Oak- 3 years old

* * *

The Birch's House

"Whoa! Watch it Sapphire! You'll get Yumiko hurt!" Ruby warned. Ruby was holding a baby boy named Akira, in his hand. "Don't worry! I've got it all under control!" Sapphire replied. Sapphire threw the other child up in the air. "Wee~! Again! Again!" the girl said. Sapphire smiled and did it again. "Sigh… I bet she's going to end up just like Sapphire…," Ruby muttered, "Hey! I heard that!" Sapphire shouted walking over to Ruby, "Yeah! Yeah!" Ruby replied.

Ruby then realised that Sapphire wasn't holding the girl. "Sapphire! Yumiko!" Ruby yelled, "Hm?" Sapphire wondered. Sapphire then realised that Yumiko was still in air. "AH!" Sapphire shouted, "Wee~!" the girl continued to cheer. The girl went falling down to the ground. "YUMIKO!" Sapphire and Ruby yelled running over to her. "Wee~! Again! Again!" Yumiko cheered. Sapphire and Ruby stopped in front of the Mightyena that was holding the girl's shirt in its mouth. "Sigh… No more of that," Ruby said glaring at Sapphire, "Ahaha…," Sapphire laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Yumiko Birch- 3 years old

Akira Birch- 1 year old

* * *

The Hibiki's Household

"GOLD!" Crystal yelled as she threw a kick to his face, "Whoa! What the hell, Crystal!?" Gold replied as he _just_ dodged the kick, "First off! Language! Don't say that in front of Haruko!" Crystal said. The small girl was hugging onto her mother's hand. "Second! Why don't you ever stop with your stupid pranks and help me with the chores?!" Crystal asked, "Because… I enjoy doing pranks…?" Gold answered.

Crystal swung another kick at his stomach this time. "Whoa!" Gold shouted dodging again, "Third! Don't you care for Haruko?! You never help me take care of her!" Crystal said, "I do! Sometimes… But I do help!" Gold replied, "No you don't!" Crystal said, "Yes I do!" Gold replied, "M-Mummy… D-Daddy…," Haruko muttered. They looked down at the girl who looked like she was going to cry. "Ah! I-I was yelling too much…," Crystal said. Gold walked over to the girl and pet her on the head. "Sorry Haruko. Don't cry," Gold said in a sweet voice. Crystal stared and blinked about 100 times in a split second before rubbing them over and over again. "HAH?!" she finally yelled.

Haruko Hibiki- 3 years old

* * *

Over at the Viridian House

"Red!" Yellow called. Yellow ran up to Red in a hurry. "What is it Yellow?" Red asked, "Huff… Huff… H-Have… Y-You… S-Seen… A-AKIO!?" Yellow asked as she tried to catch her breath, "Akio? No. What? Did something happen to her?!" Red asked in a panic, "I-I c-can't find him anywhere…," Yellow replied, "We've got to find him!" Red said running off, "W-Wait Red!" Yellow said chasing after him.

Red and Yellow searched the house hoping to find their child. "Akio! Where are!?" Yellow called, "Hm? Oh! Red! Yellow!" Blue called, "What's going on?" she asked, "BLUE!" Yellow and Red shouted. They ran towards her. "Have you seen Akio?!" they asked, "H-Huh? Akio? Yeah. He's at my house playing," Blue answered, "… Why?" Red asked, "Didn't you two tell me to babysit him until you both finished your work?" Blue asked, "… That's right… We did…," Yellow sighed, "I can't believe I forgot…," Red said, "Ahaha!" Blue laughed

Akio Viridian- 3 years old

* * *

At the Gabena House

"XAVIER!" Yvonne yelled as she slammed the door open, "Hm? Oh. Yvonne. What is it?" Xavier asked, "What is it?! This is what!" Yvonne yelled holding out a young girl in her hand, "Hm? What about Sora?" Xavier asked, "I found her out at the front of the house," Yvonne said, "Yeah and?" Xavier asked. Yvonne began to feel annoyed. "Yeah. Out. The. Front. Of. The. HOUSE!" Yvonne shouted, "I got it the first time," Xavier replied.

Yvonne walked over to him and was beginning to feel annoyed. "What the hell was she doing outside the house?!" she asked, "I dunno," Xavier answered, "I told you to take care of her while I was out shopping!" Yvonne said, "I was. Until I found a new game on my phone," Xavier replied, "And just _when_ was that?!" Yvonne asked, "Hmm… About an hour ago…?" Xavier answered, "So you left Sora alone for an hour?!" Yvonne shouted, "Well she seemed like she was having fun herself," Xavier replied, "You and your damn games…," Yvonne muttered.

Sora Gabena- 2 years old

* * *

The Lack's House

Rosa yawned as she watched Nate take care of their child. "Ok! Akatsuka, what do you want to play now?" Nate asked. The boy answered by grabbing onto the next toy he wanted to play with. "This? Ok then!" Nate replied, "… Hey… Nate…, "Rosa called, "Hm? What is it darling~~?" Nate asked, "… I think I'm feeling a bit jealous…," Rosa answered, "… Huh?" Nate wondered

Rosa got up from where she was and walked over to Nate. He then sat right next to Nate. "H-Huh? Is something the matter Rosa?" Nate asked, "What are you feeling jealous of…?" he asked. Rosa didn't answer instead, she was pouting. "… R-Rosa? If I did something you didn't like, please tell me…," Nate said, "… I feel jealous of that boy…," Rosa muttered, "… Huh?" Nate wondered, "I mean! You're always paying attention to him! What happened to me…?" Rosa pouted. Nate giggled a bit and gave Rosa a peak on the cheek. "Happy now?" Nate asked. Rosa blushed but smiled as an answer.

Akatsuka Lack- 3 years old

* * *

Over at the Kotone's Household

"Hey! Raiden~! Come out come out wherever you are~!" Lyra called, "What are you doing, Lyra?" Silver asked, "Ah! Silver!" Lyra replied in surprise, "I'm playing hide and seek with Raiden!" Lyra answered, "Hah? Isn't he only 3? How does he know how to play hide and seek?" Silver asked, "Um… Maybe he's just smart for his age…?" Lyra answered.

Silver sighed. Suddenly they heard some giggling. "Hehe~! That must be him~!" Lyra whispered. Lyra crept up behind the coach and saw a small boy there. "Hehe~! Found you Raiden!" Lyra said jumping at him, "Wah!" He shouted in surprise. Lyra pulled him into a hug and began ruffling his hair. "Hey Silver," Lyra called, "What?" Silver replied, "Raiden really does look like you, doesn't he?" Lyra asked, "You, Crystal and nee-san seem to say that a lot. Does he really?" Silver asked, "Yeah! I mean his hair is a red like yours but just darker," Lyra answered, "Sigh. If you say so," Silver replied

Raiden Kotone- 3 years old

* * *

At the White's house

"Hey! Hilbert! Where are you?" Hilda called, "Over here!" Hilbert replied. Hilda walked over to the baby room. "There you are," Hilda sighed. Hilbert seemed to be trying to wake their child, Hajime, up. "He isn't awake yet?" Hilda asked, "Yeah…" Hilbert answered with a nod, "Sigh. Move aside, I'll try wake him up," Hilda said.

Hilbert moved away from the boy and Hilda walked over to him. "Hey~! Hajime! Wakie! Wakie! Mummy's made some yummy muffins for you to eat~!" Hilda whispered as she shook the child, "Mmm…," he groaned, "He really likes to sleep doesn't he?" Hilbert asked, "Yep! And I wonder who he got that off of," Hilda replied as she glared at Hilbert. Hilbert looked away. "Yep. I wonder who…," he replied, "You little…," Hilda muttered, "Yawn~~ M-Mummy…?" Raiden muttered, "AH! He woke up!" Hilda said in surprise.

Hajime White- 1 year old

* * *

At the Berlitz Mansion

"Butler!" Platinum called, "Yes Mistress?" The butler replied, "Have you seen Diamond?" Platinum asked, "I last saw him in the baby room," the butler answered, "Thank you," Platinum replied. The butler bowed at her and walked off. Platinum did the same expect she was heading for the baby room. She knocked onto the door.

"Diamond? Are you in here?" She asked. She stood in front of the room with no reply. "Diamond?" She called again. She then slowly opened the door. "Diamond? Is everything alright?" she wondered as she peeked inside. She walked in and closed the doors. Platinum then found Diamond sleeping on a pack of huge and small stuff toys in the corner of the room. Platinum smiled as she had realised that their child, Shinju, was in his arms sleeping as well. She touched the child's hair and thought of the child's name. "Shinju… Meaning Pearl… Hehe!" she giggled.

Shinju Berlitz- 1 year old

* * *

And that's the end of the first chapter~! It's short... I known but what can I do? This is the introduction of the first few kids and they're like from 1 to 3 years old. What can I do with that? OK! Look forward to the next chapter~!

Chapter 2- Younger Siblings


	2. Chapter 2- Younger Sibilings

Chapter 2- Younger Siblings

5 years later

* * *

The Hibiki's House- "Mum! Hurry up! I don't want to be late for school!" Haruko said as she rushed to the front door, "I know! I know!" Crystal replied, "Hey Crystal! You want me to drive her to school? You have to take care of the Kenta and Takara don't you?" Gold asked, "Sigh. Thank you Gold!" Crystal replied. Crystal handed Haruko's bag to her and Haruko placed it onto her back. "Bye mum!" Haruko said. Haruko ran out the door and towards the car.

She opened the front door and jumped in. "Whoa! Wait right there Haruko! Aren't you meant to be sitting at the back?" Gold asked, "Daaaad!" Haruko said rolling her eyes, "I'm already old enough to sit at the front!" she answered, "Wow! I think I've been raising a devil!" Gold grinned, "Come on dad! Let's go!" Haruko said pulling on her seat beat. Gold was going to walk into the car until he felt the chills down his spine. He slowly looked up at Crystal's room. She was throwing daggers at him with her eyes. Gold gulped. "Y-You know what Haruko… Why don't you just be a good girl and sit at the back…?" Gold asked, "Aww!" Haruko whined, "Sorry but if you don't want your mother to kill us when we return home, then you better sit at the back," Gold said, "Fi-ne!" Haruko said. She pulled off her belt and climbed between the two front seats to the back. "There's something called a door you know," Gold said. Haruko just threw him a peace sign and a smirk.

Haruko Hibiki- 8 years old

Kenta Hibiki- 3 year old

Takara Hibiki- 1 year old

* * *

The Viridian's House- "HEY AKIO! YOU THERE?!" Akemi yelled as she rapidly knocked onto Akio's bedroom door, "Urg… What is it Akemi…?" Akio asked as he opened the door. The young boy was rubbing his eyes and he just woke up from Akemi's wakeup call. "What are you doing still half awake? We need to get to school in 45mins!" Akemi said, "… But we can get there in 10mins by car, can't we?" Akio asked, "Don't sweat the small details! Hurry up now!" Akemi directed.

After 10mins, Akio came downstairs fully dressed and ready for school. "Akio! Breakfast is ready!" Blue called, "We're having pancakes!" Akemi said, "Akemi, sit still and eat," Green said, "Ok!" Akemi replied, "Greenie! You should let her do what she wants!" Blue said, "Don't call me that," Green replied, "Hey Akio, did you pack your bag?" Yellow asked, "Yep!" Akio answered. Yellow smiled as she pet him on the head. "By that way… Why are you guys always here almost every second day?" Red asked, "Blue drags me here," Green answered, "Because Akemi and Akio like playing together!" Blue answered, "Is that your _only_ reason?" Red asked, "Nope!" Blue answered, "Then what's the other?" Yellow asked, "Because I like hanging out here~!" Blue answered, "I knew it…," Red and Yellow whispered, "And also…," Blue muttered, "What is it Blue?" Yellow asked, "Hehee~! Akemi and Akio can also make a childhood friends bond into a romantic one when they grow up too~!" Blue grinned, "Please don't mix my child's future with your already planned out one," Yellow said.

Suddenly they could hear some crying. "Hm? What's the matter, Mihu?" Green wondered, "Ah! Mihu is crying again!" Akemi said jumping out of her seat. She ran towards her younger sister and touched the child's cheek. "There! There! Don't cry Mihu! I'm here for you!" Akemi said with a bright smile. The baby stopped crying and started giggling with a smile on its face. "That's enough Akemi, continue your breakfast," Green said, "Ok!" Akemi replied running back to her seat, "Wow Akemi! You calmed your sister down so quickly!" Akio said, "Hehe!" Akemi giggled. Akemi was in the middle of talking until someone pulled on the tip of her shirt. "Hm? What's the matter, Kayo?" Akemi wondered. Akemi's other sister pointed towards the boy that was running around the place with Red. "Hm? Is do you want to play with Isao?" Akemi asked. Kayo nodded. Akemi looked over at Akio who just shrugged. Akemi glared then dragged her younger sister to Red. "Excuse me Uncle!" Akemi called, "Huh?! U-Uncle…?" Red wondered in surprise, "My sister Kayo wants to play with Isao. Is that ok?" Akemi asked. Red smiled and nodded. "Sure!" Red answered. Akemi let go of Kayo's hand as the child walked towards Isao. Blue and Yellow were staring. "… Also, Yellow," Blue said turned to her, "Yes?" Yellow replied, "Make sure your next child's a boy," Blue said, "Hah?!" Yellow wondered.

Akemi Oak- 8 years old

Kayo Oak- 5 years old

Mihu Oak- 1 year old

Akio Viridian- 8 years old

Isao Viridian- 2 years old

* * *

At the park- "Weee~~!" the girl cheered as she pushed herself on the swing, "Come on Hajime! Higher! Higher!" Yumiko shouted, "O-Ok!" Hajime replied. He pushed onto the swing as hard as he could. "WEEE~~!" Yumiko cheered, "Hey! I bet I can go higher than you Yumiko!" Akatsuka said, "Hah!?" Yumiko wondered, "Come on Akatsuka! Put some muscle into it!" Akatsuka said to himself as he kicked his legs, "Grr! Come on Hajime! Push harder!" Yumiko ordered, "E-Eh…?" Hajime wondered.

Hajime gulped and pushed onto the swing with all his might. "Yeah! Beat that Akatsuka!" Yumiko yelled, "Hey! You can't have help from other! That's cheating!" Akatsuka shouted, "Who said?!" Yumiko asked. As Yumiko was going up again, 2 small children had waddled into sight. "WAH! YUTAKA! RYOKO!" Yumiko yelled trying to stop the swing. Suddenly someone jumped in and grabbed onto the kids. "Yutaka!" Hajime shouted as he ran to his younger brother, "Ryoko! You ok?" Akatsuka asked while still on his swing, "You should show more affection," Yumiko said, "Ehehe!" The 2 kids laughed as though nothing had happened, "Whew… they're ok…," Sapphire sighed. Yumiko and Akatsuka jumped for the swings and walked over to Sapphire. "Mum, are Yutaka and Ryoko ok?" Yumiko asked, "Hm… they look ok," Sapphire answered, "Sapphire!" Ruby yelled, "Urg…," Sapphire groaned, "Why the heck did you let Yutaka and Ryoko get close to the swings?!" Ruby shouted, "They just walked over here!" Sapphire replied, "And you could've stopped them!" Ruby shouted, "Hm? Hey dad… w-where's Akira…?" Yumiko asked, "Huh? What are you talking about? His right he-" Ruby paused as he realized Akira wasn't beside him anymore, "… HE'S GONE!" Ruby yelled in shock, "Hah! I'm not the only one letting the kids out of their sights!" Sapphire shouted, "What the heck?! Hurry up and help me find Akira!" Ruby shouted, "Calm down Ruby," Hilbert said walking over to Ruby.

Nate also seemed to be walking next to him. "C-Calm down?!" Ruby shouted, "Yeah! Calm. Down. Akira is right here," Nate said. A young boy peeked out from behind Nate. "…Sigh… I can't believe I almost lost him…," Ruby sighed, "Oh. And can you please be more careful with my 2nd son?" Hilbert asked looking at Sapphire, "Ahaha!" she laughed, "YUTAKA DISAPPEARED!" Yumiko and Akatsuka yelled, "AH!" Hilbert and Sapphire yelled, "Hehe~! Just joking~!" Akatsuka said as he pulled the young boy out from behind him, "… Hey Nate…," Hilbert said, "Yeah. I know. I got the message before you even said anything," Nate replied as they watched Yumiko and Akatsuka high fived each other.

"Hey Akatsuka! Hajime! Akira! Let's go play over at the sandpit!" Yumiko said, "Race you!" Akatsuka said running ahead, "Hey! No fair!" Yumiko yelled. Akira and Hajime followed after quietly. When they arrived, Yumiko and Akatsuka began building a sand castle. "Hah! Finished first!" Akatsuka and Yumiko said in unison. The 2 stared and growled at each other. "I was the one who finished first!" Yumiko said, "No! I was!" Akatsuka argued. The two were going to continue to argue until buckets of sand were thrown at them. "Ah!" the two yelled. They looked around and saw 2 twins laughing. "Yuki! Aki!" Yumiko yelled, "Ahaha! Nee-san is anger~!" the girl said, "Nee-san is anger~!" the boy repeated, "Yuki. Aki. You shouldn't do that," Akira said grabbing their shirts, "Aww!" Yuki and Aki complained.

Ruby looked up at the sky and realized that it was time to head home. "Hey we better head home," Ruby said. The other parents looked up then looked at each other and nodded. "I need to get back to Hilda to help take care of Kazuki after all," Hilbert sighed, "Hajime! Let's go!" Hilbert called as he picked up Yutaka. Hajime nodded and followed after his father. "Akira! Yumiko!" Ruby called. Sapphire lifted up Yuki and Aki while Akira and Yumiko held onto Ruby's hands. "Hey Akatsuka! We better get going too!" Nate said following after Ruby and Hilbert, "Wait! One more time!" Akatsuka said as he grabbed onto the monkey bars. Nate sighed and stood there watching. Suddenly a young girl ran to the monkey bars next to the one Akatsuka was on. "I challenge you!" Yumiko yelled grabbing onto it, "You're on!" Akatsuka replied.

Akatsuka Lack- 8 years old

Ryoko Lack- 4 years old

Kazuki Lack- 1 year old

Hajime White- 6 years old

Yutaka White- 4 year old

Naomi White- 1 year old

Yumiko Birch- 8 years old

Akira Birch- 6 years old

Yuki Birch- 4 year old (Older Twin)

Aki Birch- 4 year old (Younger Twin)

* * *

Over at the Gabena's household- "Lyra! Can you fetch me the bottle of milk?!" Yvonne called, "OK!" Lyra said running off. Soon Lyra had come back with a bottle of milk and a basket of cookies. "… What's with the cookies…?" Yvonne asked, "Sora said she was getting hungry!" Lyra said handing Yvonne the bottle of milk. Yvonne took the bottle off Lyra and feed the young boy in her hands the milk.

Yvonne was taking care of hers and Xavier's newborn boy, Raven, while on the other hand, Lyra was taking care of Raiden, Sora, Sango and Yasushi. When Lyra arrived in Sora's room, she found Raiden and Sora playing their 3DS on Sora's bed. "Sora! I got you some cookies!" Lyra called, "Really!? Yay! Food!" Sora said jumping up, "Hm?" Raiden wondered, "Raiden! Don't you want any?" Lyra asked. Raiden stared at his mother with a blank face for a bit then finally gave off a small smile. "Sure," Raiden answered. Lyra handed the basket of cookies to them which Sora began eating from imminently. Raiden stared at her for a bit then began eating too. "Make sure you don't make a mess!" Lyra said as she exited, "Ok!" Sora replied as Raiden nodded. The two kids then went back to their game as they continued to pick food from the basket. Suddenly Sora could feel the bed's blanket being pulled away. Sora put down her DS and crawled over to the end of the bed. "Sango? Yasushi? What is it?" Sora asked. Sora picked up her younger brother, Yasushi, and placed him on the bed then did the same to Raiden's younger sister, Sango. "Raiden! Hold onto Sango will ya?" Sora asked. Raiden shrugged. He picked up his sister and placed her in his lap as he continued to play his games. Sora did the same.

"AH! I found a Seedot!" Sora said, "Did you?" Raiden asked peering over Sora's DS, "Look how cute it is~! I'm going to try catching it and putting it in my team!" Sora said, "But didn't you want a full flying team?" Raiden asked, "I still do but I just want to evolve it into a Shiftry while I'm at it!" Sora answered, "Ok," Raiden replied. The 2 continued to happily play their game. "Raiden! It's time to go home!" Lyra called, "Oh. Coming!" Raiden replied. Raiden tapped the save button then turned off his DS. "Aww! Already?" Sora whined, "I stay for almost most the day," Raiden said jumping off the bed, "I know but now there's no one to play with~!" Sora continued to whined, "We can always play again another day," Raiden said, "But we rarely see each other!" Sora pouted, "Raiden!" Lyra called, "Sorry. Got to go. Bye," Raiden said, "Bye~~!" Sora replied waving as Raiden left the room.

Raiden Kotone- 8 years old

Sango Gabena- 3 years old

Sora Gabena- 7 years old

Yasushi Gabena- 3 years old

Raven Gabena- 1 year old

* * *

At the Berlitz Mansion- "Young mistress! Where are you young mistress?!" the maids called, "Have you found her yet?" the butler asked, "N-Not yet and the Mistress and Master will be back soon…," the maid panicked, "I see. Please forget about this and go back to doing the house chores," the butler said, "B-But…," The maid said, "Please don't worry about the young mistress and continue the chores," the butler said, "O-Ok… I'll tell the others," the maid said leaving. The butler then walked off the young mistress's room. "That boy is really young isn't he?" the maids whispered, "Yes but even though he is, he's very responsible," they continued.

"Pardon my intrusion," the butler said after a knock on the door. He then walked into the room and saw an open balcony window. He walked towards the balcony window and saw a young girl staring up at the stars as she stood on at the balcony edge. "Young Mistress," he called, "Ah! Y-Yoshiro… You startled me…," the girl replied, "Young Mistress, your mother, father and younger sister will be arriving soon. You should get ready for their return," he said, "I know and please don't address me like that. You know I dislike it," she replied, "Then how should I address you?" the butler asked, "Like I said last time, address me as Shinju," she answered, "That would be disrespectful," he replied, "Sigh… I knew you'd say that…," Shinju replied. Suddenly they heard the sounds of the mansion gates opening. "That's must be the Mistress and Master," Yoshiro said, "Mother, Father and Mayumi are finally home from their trip!" Shinju said running out. Yoshiro stared and smiled as he followed behind her.

Shinju Berlitz- 6 years old

Mayumi Berlitz- 2 years old

Yoshiro Yokota (Shinju's Butler)- 8 years old

* * *

Next Chapter 3- Hints


	3. Chapter 3- Hints

Chapter 3- Hints

7 years later

* * *

"Hey! Kenta! Takara! You ready yet?!" Haruko called with her loud and outgoing voice, "Coming sis!" Kenta and Takara replied as they ran to her, "Mum! I'm off to school!" Haruko yelled as she pulled on her shoes, "Bye Haruko!" Crystal replied. Haruko grabbed onto her younger sister's hand and ran off as Kenta followed.

The 3 ran towards their relative's house. Haruko walked up to the house's front door and knocked. A small girl then opened the door and peeked out. "Good Morning Sango!" Haruko said as she pet the girl's head, "Good Morning, Haruko, Kenta and Takara," Sango replied with a whisper. Haruko smiled as the child opened the door and Kenta and her walked in. "Oh! Haruko! Kenta! Morning~~!" Lyra said, "Good morning Aunty!" Haruko replied, "Good Morning Aunt Lyra!" Kenta followed after. Lyra smiled and then continued to cook her children's breakfast. Kenta walked into the dining room with Takara following while Haruko headed upstairs. Kenta sat down at the table and pulled out a pack of cards. "Kenta. What's that for?" Sango asked as she helped herself to the opposite seat to Kenta, "Do you want to see magic?" Kenta asked, "Magic doesn't exist," Sango replied as she crossed her arms. Kenta simply grinned while Takara watched the two in amusement.

Haruko walked up the staircase and towards the bedroom in the corner. She placed her hand on the knob. She grinned before she entered. "Let's see… What to do this time…?" she wondered. She let go of the knob and took off her bag. She then pulled out a small bucket of slime that was extra sticky. Soon, her plan was in position. She then lightly knocked on the door. "Raiden~! You there~?" Haruko called. There was no reply. Haruko frowned and knocked on the door again. "Raiden! You there?! You're not playing your games again right?!" She asked, "What is it, Haruko?" Raiden asked, "Schools starting soon!" Haruko replied, "So hurry up and out!" she continued, "Fine," Raiden replied. Haruko grinned and stepped back. The door knob began to twist but suddenly stopped. "Hm? Hey Raiden! Is something the matter?" Haruko asked, "Oh. The knob doesn't seem to open…," Raiden answered, "Let me see," Haruko replied. She walked up to the door and twisted the knob. The door opened. "What are you talking about? It wor-" Haruko paused as something gooey and sticky had fallen down on her. Raiden pulled open the door and was seen smirking. "… Damn…," Haruko muttered as she just realised that she fell for her own prank, "Got you," Raiden smirked, "Shut it," Haruko replied.

Back downstairs with Kenta and Sango… "Huh? H-Hey did you know…?" Sango questioned. Kenta had pulled out her card from the deck of 54. "Like I said~! Magic!" Kenta replied, "Eh?! No way! Magic doesn't exist! You must be doing some kind of trick! Hand me those cards!" Sango said. She sat up from her seat and tried reaching for the cards in Kenta's hand. "Hey!" Kenta shouted as he grabbed the cards, "Kenta!" Sango called, "I'm not giving you the cards!" Kenta said pulling his hand away. Suddenly someone had pulled the cards out of Kenta's hand. "Huh?! Sis!" Kenta yelled. Kenta paused before he had said anything else. He realised that Haruko was covered in slime and her face seemed blank yet full of something you would want to fear. "S-Sis… Y-You ok…?" Kenta asked, "Do I look ok?" Haruko asked as she glared at her younger brother, "N-No…," Kenta replied. Haruko stared at the cards in her hand. "Hey what's with these cards? They're all the same," Haruko said, "Eep!" Kenta squealed, "Kenta!" Sango yelled, "Hehe," Takara giggled in amusement.

Raiden Kotone- 15 years old

Sango Kotone-9 years old

Haruko Hibiki- 15 years old

Kenta Hibiki- 10 years old

Takara Hibiki- 8 years old

* * *

"NII-SAN! WAKE UP!" the boy yelled in his brother's ear. The sleeping teenager woke up in a jump of surprise. "I-Isao… You're too loud…," Akio replied as he heard onto his ear, "Hurry up nii-san! Akemi and her sisters are waiting!" Isao replied as he continued to jump on Akio's bed, "Can we start off by getting off my bed?" Akio asked. Isao stood there and then jumped off. "I'm going to tell mum that you're awake!" Isao said running out of the room. Akio sighed then followed with a yawn. He rubbed his eyes as he still felt half asleep. Suddenly there was a loud bang at his bedroom window. He quickly turned to the window and saw a girl standing there. "Akio! Get up!" Akemi yelled, "First Isao now you…?" Akio sighed.

"Bye mum!" Akio and Isao shouted as they left the house, "Have a good time at school!" Yellow replied. Akio and Isao left to school with Akemi, Kayo and Mihu Oak. "By the way, Akio," Akemi said, "Yeah? What is it?" Akio replied, "Did you know that next week is Easter weekend?" Akemi asked, "Easter weekend? Oh that's right. It is," Akio answered, "And guess what I'm planning!" Akemi said getting excited, "What?" Akio asked, "An Easter hunt with the Kotone, Hibiki, Viridian and Oak family kids!" Akemi cheered, "An Easter hunt with the Kotone and Hibiki family too?" Akio asked, "Well duh! The Kotone family are my relatives and related to them is the Hibiki family! Us 4 families are really close so why not?" Akemi smiled, "I guess that'll make things much livelier," Akio replied, "Well it's more like mother and you are planning it," Kayo said, "Ehehe! And the mothers of the Kotone and Hibiki families," Akemi replied, "You're mother likes to do these kinds of things doesn't she?" Akio asked, "Yeah. Have you heard of their past stories?" Akemi asked, "Yeah. A lot and it seems your dad always found your mother as a pesky girl," Akio answered, "Ahaha!" Akemi laughed, "Dad is always talking about them and then mum joins in to!" Isao interrupted, "Our dad doesn't talk about those kinds of things much," Mihu said, "Yeah. Dad is too serious! He really needs to lighten up a bit more!" Akemi added, "Ahaha! Well he is the gym leader of this city," Akio said, "Yeah and your dad is the champion of this region," Akemi said, "Ahaha…," Akio laughed nervously.

"Bye Mihu! Isao!" Kayo waved as the 2 kids ran into their school, "Bye onee-san!" Mihu replied, "Bye Kayo!" Isao waved. Kayo then ran up to Akemi and Akio. "Ok. Let's go!" Akemi said. Kayo nodded and followed her older sister. Akio and Akemi were talking the whole time while Kayo was studying her work. "Hey Kayo!" Akemi called, "Hm?" Kayo wondered looking up, "What are you are reading?" Akemi asked, "I'm just studying," Kayo replied, "Studying? Do you have a test coming up or something?" Akio asked, "No. I just want to take over dad's gym one day," Kayo answered, "… For some weird reason… that kind of sounded evil…," Akemi whispered to Akio, "Yeah… it kind of did…," Akio agreed, "Hm?" Kayo wondered, "Anyways, talking about our dads, when are they returning?" Akemi asked, "Hm? Don't know. Oh and the Kotone and Hibiki families dads also haven't returned too," Akio replied, "I wonder what they're doing and where they went…," Akemi said, "Same. They just left so randomly," Akio replied, "Well they did tell us that they were going on a trip about 2 seconds after they left," Kayo said, "That's still pretty random…," Akemi replied. The 3 stayed silent. "… I wonder…," Akemi started, "… How long as it been since they left…?"

Soon after Akemi, Akio and Kayo had arrived at school, the bell had ringed. "Oh. Just on time," Kayo said, "Ok! Let's go Akio! Bye Kayo!" Akemi said running off, "Hey! Wait up Akemi!" Akio replied as he followed after. Kayo waved at them and walked to her class. When she arrived, she walked over to her seat. The moment she looked at her table, she could see a small note. Kayo read the note. 'Such a typical thing to do…,' she thought with a sigh. She chose to ignore it and continue her studying.

Akio Viridian- 15 years old

Isao Viridian- 9 years old

Akemi Oak- 15 years old

Kayo Oak- 12 years old

Mihu Oak- 8 years

* * *

The 2 kids raced down the hallways towards the front of the house. "I win!" the 2 shouted as they touched the door, "No! I was the one who won!" they argued, "No! It's was me! No! ME!" they continued, "Yuki! Aki! You're being too loud!" Yumiko shouted as she walked to the twins, "You're being a bit loud too you know," Akira said was he followed after his sister, "Shut up Akira," Yumiko replied, "By the way, where's mum?" Yumiko asked. Akira shrugged so Yumiko turned to the twins. "Don't know," they answered, "Sigh. Where the hell did she go this time…?" Yumiko sighed, "Yumiko, it's almost time for school," Akira said. Yumiko looked at the time and jumped in surprise. "AH! Then let's go!" she shouted.

Yumiko and Akira first dropped off Yuki and Aki at their school then continued to their own. "Ah! There's Akatsuka and Hajime!" Yumiko shouted. She ran towards them and Akira followed. "Akatsuka! Hajime!" Yumiko called, "Hm? Ah! If it isn't loud mouth!" Akatsuka teased, "L-Loud mouth?!" Yumiko asked, "Well yeah. The other day when you were told a secret you literally yelled it out in surprise!" Akatsuka explained, "T-That's because it was surprising to know that she liked somebody…," Yumiko replied, "What's the girl's name again? Serena?" Akatsuka wondered, "Its Selina and you already know her name so stop that," Yumiko corrected, "Hehe! Anyways, who is it that she liked?" Akatsuka asked, "Not telling," Yumiko replied, "Eh?! Why not?" Akatsuka asked, "Because I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone! She's my best friend. I'll obviously keep it," Yumiko answered, "By the way, have you told her our secret?" Akatsuka whispered, "What? About us being the children of Dexholders?" Yumiko asked, "Yeah that," Akatsuka answered, "No. Why would I?" Yumiko asked, "Really?! I'm surprised you haven't!" Akatsuka said, "Why?!" Yumiko shouted, "After all, you are a loud mouth," Akatsuka teased, "Akatsuka!" Yumiko yelled as she chased after him.

"Those two never stop do they?" Hajime sighed, "I'm embarrassed to be related to her," Akira replied, "That's mean…," Hajime replied, "Is it?" Akira asked. Hajime sighed again and headed to class with Akira. The two began talking about the Easter weekend. "An Easter hunt?" Akira asked, "Yep. My mother's planning it," Hajime answered, "With whom?" Akira asked, "Well it seems Akatsuka's and Sora's mothers also helping out and so is yours," Hajime said, "Mine?" Akira asked, "Yep. This morning, Sora's mother and yours were both running around to shops for the Easter eggs," Hajime answered, "That's why she wasn't at home…," Akira muttered, "Ahaha! Anyways, as far as I know, our 4 families will be taking part for the Easter hunt and it's in the Sinnoh region," Hajime explained, "The Sinnoh region?! Why there?!" Akira asked, "Don't know," Hajime answered with a shrug, "Well my younger brother and sister both seem really excited about this so is Akatsuka's siblings, Ryoko and Kazuki, and Sora's siblings, Yasushi and Raven," Hajime said, "Wow even Yasushi and Raven… Then I really don't want to tell my younger siblings at the same time…," Akira said, "Why?" Hajime asked, "Because they get excited too easily and if you tell them something at the same time, they'll go all noisy and active that it becomes annoying…," Akira sighed, "Ahaha!" Hajime laughed.

At lunchtime with Akatsuka and Yumiko- "Hey Akatsuka!" Yumiko said slamming her hands on his table which also caught the attention of Akatsuka's friends, "Huh? What?" Akatsuka asked in surprise, "What do you have for lunch this time?" Yumiko asked, "Um… Just some fired chicken…," Akatsuka answered, "Really?! Give me some!" Yumiko said, "Huh?! Why!? You can just buy some at the cafeteria!" Akatsuka said. But by the time he finished his sentence, he had realised that Yumiko already took his lunch away from him. "Huh?! Hey! Yumiko!" Akatsuka yelled, "Thanks! I'll be taking this!" Yumiko said running off, "Yumiko!" Akatsuka shouted running after her. When Akatsuka ran up to the door, someone appeared in front of him forcing him to stop. "Whoa! S-Sora?!" Akatsuka asked, "Hm? Ah! Akatsuka! Just who I needed!" Sora said grabbing his wrist, "Huh?!" Akatsuka wondered as Sora dragged him away, "W-Wait! Sora!" Akatsuka said, "Oh shut it and just follow!" Sora said.

With Yumiko- "HEY! SELINA!" Yumiko called, "Hm? Yumiko?" Selina wondered. Yumiko waked up to Selina and grabbed her wrist. "Huh? W-What?" Selina asked, "Follow me," Yumiko said, "Hm?" Selina wondered. Soon the two girls were at the back of the school building where there was no one there. Yumiko opened up the lunchbox in her hands and headed it to Selina. "Here! Eat up!" Yumiko said, "Huh? Why?" Selina asked, "Earlier you said that you needed food so you could concentrate on the test instead of your hunger. So here's some food! Now eat up!" Yumiko answered, "You really didn't have to do this…," Selina said picking up the chopsticks. She took a fried chicken to eat. "! Gulp! Wow! This is nice! Did you make this?" Selina asked, "Nope! And I can't even cook," Yumiko answered, "Oh… That's right… Anyways, this tastes way better than the ones in the cafeteria so who made it?" Selina asked, "Akatsuka!" Yumiko answered. Selina paused and dropped the chopsticks in her hands. "… WHAT?!" she yelled, "Yep! And he was just eating it with those chopsticks too!" Yumiko said, "S-Seriously?!" Selina asked as she blushed bright red, "Yep! I stole the food off him!" Yumiko answered, "Y-You just made me to a-a…," Selina mumbled, "An indirect kiss! Yes! Yes I did!" Yumiko finished off. Selina stayed silent and continued to blush. "Anyways, you shouldn't worry too much. Akatsuka will never know!" Yumiko reassured, "S-Still… It's embarrassing…," Selina mumbled, "Hehe~!" Yumiko giggled.

With Sora and Akatsuka- "Thanks for the help Akatsuka!" Sora said, "I didn't really do anything other than just stand there smiling…," Akatsuka said, "Yeah but by just doing that, we'll get a lot of money out of those pics!" Sora said, "Why the hell are you making money out of me?" Akatsuka asked, "Well you are one of the most popular boys of our school and not many girls are able to see you smile a decent one other than the mischievous ones you always do," Sora answered, "Sigh. Thanks to you, I just lost my lunch," Akatsuka glared, "You're very welcome!" Sora laughed, "Oh! I just remembered! Have you heard about the Easter-" Sora started, "The Easter hunt? I guess. I just want to beat Yumiko," Akatsuka interrupted, "Is that it?" Sora asked, "Yep! What about you? Are you going to shut yourself in the hotel room playing games until it's time to go home?" Akatsuka smirked, "Well first of all, doing the Easter hunt is kind of like a game to me so I'll be joining in and second yes I am excited for the Easter hunt but there's something that I'm looking forward to…," Sora muttered the end part of her sentence, "Hm? What was that?" Akatsuka asked, "Nothing!" Sora answered.

Yumiko Birch- 15 years old

Akira Birch- 13 years old

Yuki and Aki Birch- 11 years old

Akatsuka Lack- 15 years old

Ryoko Lack- 11 years

Kazuki Lack- 8 years old

Hajime White- 13 years old

Yutaka White- 11 years old

Naomi White- 8 years old

Sora Gabena- 14 years old

Yasushi Gabena- 9 years old

Raven Gabena- 8 years old

* * *

"Wow. You already got the new Pokegear generation!" the girl said, "Yes and it's very handy," Shinju replied, "Can I see the cover design?" she asked, "I don't mind," Shinju answered. Shinju handed the pokegear to the girl. The girl and her friends looked at it in amusement as how expensive the design was. "Here you go Shinju!" the girl said handing it back to her, "Thank you," Shinju replied. The girls waved goodbye and walked off. "She's so rich! I wish I had even a 1/10 of her life!" the girls chatted. Shinju watched them as they continued to talk about how rich she was. Shinju sighed and headed to her class. "Shinju!" someone called. Shinju turned around. "Oh. Diana, good evening," Shinju replied, "Have you seen Zoe?" Diana asked, "No I haven't. Is there something you wish to tell her?" Shinju asked, "Shinju! I told you, didn't I? You don't have to be so formal around Zoe or me," Diana said, "… Hehe. I guess I don't," Shinju replied. Diana smiled. "Anyways, let's go look for Zoe," Diana said. Shinju nodded and followed after her friend.

"Ok Zebstrika! Let's finish this off with a Flame charge!" Zoe called, "Oh. So Zoe was here after all," Diana said as Shinju and he just entered. The Zebstrika charged towards its opponent with flames surrounding it and defeated the pokemon. "And the winner is Zoe!" the judge announced, "Yes!" Zoe cheered, "Zoe!" Diana called, "Hm? Oh! Diana! Shinju!" Zoe replied, "Congratulations on your win," Shinju said, "Thanks Shinju!" Zoe replied. The 3 continued to talk as they headed to the school gates. "Ah! That's right, Zoe, Shinju, I have something I need to tell you girls," Diana said, "What is it?" Shinju and Zoe asked, "Well you see, we'll be having a new girl!" Diana said, "What?! Really?!" Zoe asked, "Yep!" Diana replied, "How exciting!" Shinju cheered. Before they could continue their cheering, Shinju was called. "Lady Shinju," the person called. Shinju turned to the person. She saw Yoshiro her butler waiting for her. "Oh. Ahem. It's time I return home. Thank you for the day," Shinju said in a formal way, "Sigh. Ok then. See you tomorrow Shinju!" Diana said, "Bye!" Zoe waved. Shinju waved at them and walked off.

Shinju sat in the limo in silences as she waited for her to return home. "Lady Shinju," Yoshiro called, "What is it Yoshiro?" Shinju replied, "Your mother has informed me of your help for some preparations," Yoshiro said, "Preparations? What preparations?" Shinju asked, "Your mother is planning an Easter hunt," he answered, "An Easter hunt? What for? We don't have anyone to do it with," Shinju replied, "It seems that that statement is incorrect," Yoshiro said, "What?" Shinju wondered.

Soon the lady had arrived home to her mansion. When she ended, instantly, her younger sister came running. "Welcome back onee-chan!" Mayumi said, "Good evening Mayumi, how was school?" Shinju asked, "It was ok," Mayumi answered. Shinju smiled then walked to Platinum's room. "Mother, may I enter?" Shinju asked after a knock on the door, "Come in," Platinum answered. Shinju walked into the room. "Mother, Yoshiro has told me that you are in need of my help," Shinju said, "He really is a trustworthy boy isn't he?" Platinum smiled, "He told you right?" Platinum asked, "Yes," Shinju answered with a slight smile of excitement. Platinum giggled. "You really are excited aren't you?" Platinum asked, "Yes mother. I'm looking forward to the hunt," Shinju answered, "That's good. Now please follow me, I shall introduce you to the others," Platinum said as she walked out of the room. Shinju followed after her. Platinum walked down the hallways to the guest room. Shinju could hear chatter in the room. The maids opened the door for them as they were going to enter.

Shinju Berlitz- 13 years old

Mayumi Berlitz- 9 years old

Yoshiro Yokota- 15 years old

* * *

Next Chapter 4- Onwards! To Sinnoh!


	4. Chapter 4- Onwards! To Sinnoh!

Chapter 4- Onwards! To Sinnoh!

Week later

* * *

"Wakie! Wakie! A~ki~o~!" Akemi whispered in Akio's ear. Akio woke up in an instant. "W-W-What the!?" Akio yelled, "Hehe! I knew you'd wake up from that! After all, you're not used to quiet and sweet wake calls in the ear now are you~?" Akemi teased. Akio held onto his ear as a bright red blush ran across his face. "W-Why are you here…? It's 4 in the morning…," Akio asked, "Hm? What are you talking about? We need to get to the airport by 5! Have you forgotten?" Akemi asked, "Oh… that's right we do…," Akio answered, "I'll go wake up Isao," Akemi said leaving the room. Akio sighed and followed with a yawn. "Oh… Now that I think about it… When was the last time I never yawned first instead of sighing…?" Akio wondered.

Soon Akio had arrived downstairs where the Oak and the Viridian families were sitting in the living room (Expect Red and Green). "Hm? Hey! Akio!" Blue greeted, "Morning, Mrs Oak," Akio replied, "Haven't seen you for a while!" Blue said, "I've gotten a lot more homework lately so there's been no time for any visits. Sorry," Akio apologized, "Ahaha! Don't worry about it! I mean I've seen Akemi's homework pile so I wouldn't expect you to not have one too," Blue said, "Yeah and even though you see that homework pile, you never help me with it. In fact all you do is hang around my room complaining about how bored you are," Akemi said, "Oh~? Do I~?" Blue chuckled, "Sigh… I really wish dad was here right now to lecture you," Akemi said, "Hehe~!" Blue giggled. Akio walked over to Akemi and sat down next to her and started chatting with her. Blue stared at the two. "… Heh! Hey! Akio!" Blue called, "Yes?" Akio replied, "Have you been treating your darling Akemi nicely~?" Blue asked, "Mum!" Akemi shouted while blushing red, "Huh? Well I guess I have…," Akio answered unsure, "Akio! You don't have to answer!" Akemi said, "Hm~? So~? Have you~?" Blue asked. Akio sat there thinking then turned to Akemi. "Hey Akemi, do you think I've been treating you nicely?" Akio asked. Akemi sat there and stared as her face went brighter ever second. "H-Huh?!" Akemi exclaimed, "Come on Akemi darling~! Answer him!" Blue teased, "I-I don't know…," Akemi answered looking away. Akemi looked over at Blue who seemed to mouthing her something. 'Now's your chance? Chance for what?!' Akemi thought, "So I don't?" Akio asked, "*Blushes* N-No… I think you treat me perfectly fine…," Akemi answered, "Oh. Ok!" Akio replied. Akemi sighed in relief. She then turned to Blue. "… You suck," Blue pouted, "Why are you insulting your daughter over something like this?!" Akemi shouted.

Soon Yellow had walked into the living room with Isao and Mihu. "Sigh. I'm pretty sure I told you to not mix my children's future into your messed up already planned one…," Yellow said, "Ahaha!" Blue laughed, "Mihu! Follow me! I'll show you some pokemon!" Isao said, "O-Ok!" Mihu replied following after Isao. Isao ran towards the cupboards and opened one up. He took out a pokeball and was going to release the pokemon until… "Isao. How many times do I have to tell you?" Yellow asked, "Hm?" Isao wondered, "Don't open any of those pokeballs," Yellow said, "Aww…," Isao whined, "Isao," Yellow said, "… Fine," Isao replied. He placed the pokeball back in the cupboard and closed it. "Good boy. I'll buy you some ice-cream at the airport," Yellow smiled as she pet the child, "Yay! Ice-cream!" Isao cheered. Kayo was watching Isao and Yellow in the distance then turned to look at the cupboard. 'What's so important about those pokeballs?' Kayo thought. Soon the 2 families left to the airport to meet up with the Kotone and Hibiki families.

* * *

The Kotone family

Haruko took a deep breath and shouted. "RAIDEN! WAKE UP!" Haruko yelled. Raiden continued to sleep. "Hm… RAIDEN! WAKE UP!" she yelled even louder, "WHOA!" Haruko yelled as she dodged the pillow, "… What are you doing here…?" Raiden asked as he glared at her. He was sitting up and in a throwing position. "You really are scary when you first wake up," Haruko said. She then received a pillow in the face. "Get. Out," Raiden ordered, "Why?" Haruko asked, "1. You're annoying me. 2. I need to get changed. 3. If you don't, you'll regret it," Raiden answered, "Ok. Ok. I get it. I'm out of here then," Haruko said walking out. Raiden rubbed his neck and got out of bed. 'So today I'll meet you again huh…,' he thought

Over Kenta who is currently in Sango's room setting up a prank. "Hehe~!" Kenta chuckled. There were strings and ropes all over the room and buckets were found at every corner. He held onto his phone that had a cord connected to it. The cord led to Sango who had headphones on her. "Ok… Here goes," Kenta muttered as grinned. He pressed down on play and upbeat music was blasted into Sango's ears forcing her to wake. "AH!" Sango screamed as she quickly removed the headphones. She huffed and searched around the room. It was dark but she could hear some giggling. She immediately became furious. "KENTA!" she yelled. She stepped off the bed with no idea that it was a trap. The moment her foot landed, the rope grabbed her ankle. "AH!" Sango screamed as she was lifted to the air. The lights turned on. She was then pulled around the place at a high speed. When the girl reached the first corner of the room, slime was thrown at her. She didn't expect this so she couldn't protect herself. Next was a bucket of freezing cold water, then warm water, sticky glue, feathers, egg yolk then lastly, a another bucket water to wash them off. After the experience, Sango was hanging upside down from the ceiling. She was soaking wet. "AHAHA!" Kenta burst into laughing. Sango stayed silent. "T-That was amazing!" Kenta said as he wiped the tears of laughter away. He saw Sango just hanging there. "H-Hey Sango! So how was it?!" Kenta teased, "… What else?" Sango asked, "H-Huh?" Kenta asked, "I said what else…?" Sango asked with a high pitch voice, "H-Hey… Don't tell me…," Kenta panicked, "K-Kenta you… You…," Sango muttered as tears began falling from her eyes, "H-Hey Sango! Calm down! It was just a prank!" Kenta said, "KENTA YOU MEANIE!" Sango yelled as she cried, "S-Sango!" Kenta panicked. Suddenly Kenta had realised something. Sango was wearing a dress and being hanged upside down meant… "S-Sango… I can see you panties…," Kenta pointed out with a blank face. Sango stopped crying then looked down (Or up from Kenta's view) and realised her underwear was showing. "AAHHHH!" she screamed as she tried to cover them. Kenta stood there still with a blank face for a whole minute until… "KENTA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE?! GET ME DOWN!" Sango yelled, "A-Ah! S-Sorry!" Kenta said finally regaining conscious.

Soon all the kids of the Kotone and Hibiki families were in the living room. "Has everyone finished packing?" Crystal asked, "Mum. You forced us to packed 5 days ago," Haruko said, "I'm not asking you kids," Crystal said, "W-What the?! Seriously!? You reply like that to your own kids?!" Haruko asked. Crystal hit Haruko lightly on the head. "Ow," Haruko said, "So, Raiden, Sango, have you two finished packing?" Crystal asked, "Yeah," Raiden and Sango answered, "Ok. Then we'll leave in 15mins," Crystal said. Suddenly there was a huge gust of wind went pass them. "… Don't tell me…," Crystal said. Crystal walked to Lyra's room. When she opened it, piles of clothes fell on top of her. "… Lyra…," Crystal said still under the pile, "A-AH! Crystal!" Lyra greeted nervously, "… You haven't finished packing and yet your kids have," Crystal said, "Ahaha!" Lyra laughed, "Lyra," Crystal called, "I'm sorry… I haven't…," Lyra answered. Crystal sighed. "Sorry! Make that in 30mins!" Crystal yelled.

The Johto and Kanto families finally arrived at the airport and gathered at their gate. "Hm?" Kayo wondered as she looked up from her book, "Mum!" she called, "The Kotone and Hibiki families are here!" she continued, "Hm? AH! Lyra! Crystal!" Blue shouted as she waved. Crystal and Lyra noticed Blue and waved back. "Blue, it's been a while hasn't it?" Crystal asked, "Not really for me!" Blue said, "Huh?" Crystal wondered, "When you're not home, I often invade it~!" Blue said, "… Why?" Crystal asked, "Hehee~!" Blue giggled and took out her phone, "Because something called blackmail lives there~!" Blue said holding her phone out. Crystal looked at the phone and realised it was a picture of her hugging a stuff toy that looked like Gold. "*Blushes* H-HOW?!" Crystal yelled, "Gold sent it to me one day when you were sleeping~!" Blue answered, "Delete it!" Crystal yelled, "Hehe~! Not happening~!" Blue said, "Blue!" Crystal shouted, "By the way," Blue said. Blue put on a serious face and tone. "What?" Crystal asked, "About Gold…," Blue said. Crystal stared at Blue and sighed. "Where did you get a doll of him?" Blue continued, "Nope. Haven't heard from- WHAT?!" Crystal yelled, "I mean it's not like people go around making dolls of us and sell it!" Blue said, "I-It's none of your business!" Crystal yelled, "I bet you got Ruby to make it for you~!" Blue smirked, "N-No way!" Crystal yelled, "Mum. What about dad?" Takara asked, "AH! T-Takara?!" Crystal yelled in surprise, "N-Nothing… Don't worry about it…," Crystal replied. Takara nodded and ran off. Crystal sighed then turned back to glaring at Blue who was happily looking through her blackmails.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Dexholder Kids

"Alright! Let's do this!" Akemi shouted, "YEAH!" Haruko, Kenta and Isao shouted, "Ok! Let's scatter!" Akemi ordered. Everyone was going to scatter but stopped. "… What are we doing again?" Haruko asked, "*Shrugs* I dunno," Akemi answered, "Then why are we cheering…?" Kenta asked, "I said I dunno. I just yelled out alright let's do this and ok let's scatter and it seems you guys were unconsciously going to do exactly that~!" Akemi explained, "Then we are you yelling that?" Kenta asked, "Hm… Practice for the Easter hunt?" Akemi answered, "At the airport?" Isao asked, "Yep!" Akemi answered, "How do you deal with her?" Haruko asked Akio, "*Shrugs* I don't even know…," Akio answered, "Anyways, while we wait for our plane, we should try exploring the airport. I mean there are a lot of shops here," Raiden suggested, "Let's do that then! Explore the airport!" Akemi said, "YEAH!" Haruko, Kenta and Isao shouted, "Ok! Let's scatter!" Akemi ordered.

While everyone walked off, Raiden stood there and rubbed his neck. "Hm… I'm not a fan of shopping and there are no games shops so I might as well just head back to the gate…," He muttered. Raiden took out his phone and was going to play some games until… "Hey Raiden! What the hell are you doing?!" Haruko called, "Hm?" Raiden wondered, "Aren't you the one who suggested this?" Haruko asked as she walked up to him, "Yeah but I never said I was going to shop," Raiden answered, "Who cares! Just go around following someone! You shouldn't be playing games all the time! Hurry up and exercise will you?!" Haruko shouted, "… Are you giving me a lecture…?!" Raiden asked in shocked, "HAH?! What's wrong with that?! My mum always does it so I should also be able too can't I?!" Haruko yelled, "… I think I need more sleep…," Raiden replied, "Hey!" Haruko yelled.

As the Johto and Kanto families waited for their plane, the Birch and Lack families were having some troubles. "AH!" Yumiko panicked, "W-What's wrong sis?!" Akira asked as he ran into Yumiko's room, "I don't know what clothes to bring!" Yumiko answered. Akira stood by Yumiko's door then turned away. "Ah! Akira!" Yumiko called, "What?" Akira asked turning back to her, "Don't just ignore your sister in time of need!" Yumiko answered, "Why don't you just ask someone else for help? I'm not good at this stuff," Akira said, "I wish! But because that _someone_ isn't here right now, I can't exactly ask that _someone_ for help!" Yumiko said, "Then ask the twins. They're always wearing quite fashionable and matching clothes," Akira said, "I'm worried that if I bring them in here, they'll wreck the place," Yumiko explained, "Hm… Then what about-" Akira started, "Not happening," Yumiko interrupted, "… I didn't even finish my sentence…," Akira said, "You were going to say mum right? Well that's not happening because mum has the worst taste in fashion I've ever seen!" Yumiko said, "Wow… You're so harsh to even your mother," Akira said, "Akira! Help me!" Yumiko said, "Fine," Akira replied. Akira walked to his sister and stared at her clothes. "… What about this one?" Akira asked, "No way! How can I run around in something so puffy and frilly!?" Yumiko asked, "Then this one?" Akira suggested, "Are you crazy?! That's so plain!" Yumiko said, "Then this?" Akira asked, "NO! That one has too many layers! It's only good for cold places! I'll die from the heat if I wear that!" Yumiko said, "Um… this?" Akira pointed, "Sigh. You know what Akira? Your fashion sense is as bad as mums…," Yumiko said, "I told you. Most of my genres are from mums," Akira said, "Sigh. I wish dad was here right now," Yumiko muttered.

* * *

While with the Lack family

"MUM! WAKE UP!" Ryoko yelled in his mother's ear. Rosa still felt in peace. "MUM!" Ryoko yelled again, "Ugh… Ryoko… Shut up will you? You're so loud…," Akatsuka said as he walked into the room, "Oh! Akatsu-nii! You're awake!" Ryoko said, "Yay~! I'm awake~!" Akatsuka cheered with fake enthusiasm, "Now I go back to sleep," he said walking away, "NO! AKATSU-NII!" Ryoko shouted as he grabbed onto Akatsuka's leg, "Hey! Ryoko! Let go!" Akatsuka shouted as he tried to shake Ryoko off, "B-But if you go back to bed…," Ryoko said, "Huh?" Akatsuka wondered. Ryoko slowly looked up with puppy eyes. "I-I'll be lonely…," Ryoko said. Akatsuka stared at his brother with sorry eyes. "… I'm sorry Ryoko, I'll stay awake," Akatsuka said, "Really?!" Ryoko asked, "No," Akatsuka answered, "Huh!?" Ryoko exclaimed, "What? Do you think I'll say that? I'm not a girl who'd fall for your damn puppy eyes. Now night," Akatsuka said heading for the door again, "NO!" Ryoko yelled as pulled on Akatsuka's leg, "WAH!" Akatsuka yelled as he fell over face first. Akatsuka looked back and glared at Ryoko. "You little brat…," Akatsuka muttered, "Don't you remember?! We have to go to Sinnoh today!" Ryoko said, "Yeah I remember! But why the hell will we wake up at 2?!" Akatsuka yelled, "Because I'm bored!" Ryoko answered, "Who gives?!" Akatsuka shouted back. The 2 continued to argue and surprisingly (Or not) Rosa still slept in peace. Soon a young boy wandered into the room. The boy stared at his 2 brothers as they argued. "… Why are you 2 awake?" Kazuki asked, "Huh? Kazuki woke up! Yay~!" Ryoko cheered, "Firstly, get off of me!" Akatsuka shouted as he struggled to push his brother off of him, "And second! Stop trying to wake everyone up! Arceus damn it!" Akatsuka yelled.

Akatsuka continued to struggle to convince his brother to get off and before he knew it, the doorbell rang. "Huh? Who the hell can that be at a time like this?" Akatsuka wondered. Ryoko finally got off him and they headed to the door. The moment Akatsuka opened the door, in came running a young boy about Ryoko's age. "Morning Ryoko!" Yutaka greeted, "Oh! Yutaka! What are you doing here?!" Ryoko asked. Akatsuka stared at the boy with a blank face. "… What are you doing here…?" Akatsuka asked, "Good morning Akatsuka," someone greeted from behind him, "Wah!" Akatsuka yelled as he jumped back. There he saw a younger girl. "N-Naomi?! You're here too?!" Akatsuka asked, "What are you talking about Akatsuka?" someone asked, "Huh?" Akatsuka wondered. He looked back at the entrance and saw Hilda and Hajime. "Morning Akatsuka!" Hajime greeted, "H-Hajime?! Hilda?!" Akatsuka wondered, "Why do you look so surprised?" Hilda asked, "We were all going to go to Sinnoh remember?" Hilda asked, "I know that but why are you here now?!" Akatsuka asked, "Hm? What are you talking about? It's already 4," Hilda said. Akatsuka stared with another blank face. "… Pardon?" Akatsuka asked, "It's already 4 and you still don't seem ready," Hilda sighed, "W-Wait a second! Isn't it 2am?!" Akatsuka asked, "Are you still sleeping Akatsuka? It's 4am," Hajime said, "WHAT!?" Akatsuka yelled. He looked at the clock in the living room and realised it was 4. "How the he-?!" Akatsuka exclaimed, "Have I been arguing with Ryoko for a full 2 hours or is Dialga messing around with time?!" Akatsuka yelled, "Yawn~~~! Akatsuka… Why are you yelling so early in the morning…?" Rosa asked as she walked into the living room, "Sigh… I give up on trying to sleep…," Akatsuka muttered.

* * *

At the airport

The Unova families finally arrived at the airport where the Kanto family was waiting. "Soooo… In the end, it ended up being Ryoko just messing with your alarm clock in your room?" Sora asked, "Yeah…," Akatsuka answered, "Pfft! AHAHA! Seriously?!" Sora yelled as she burst into laughter, "Shut up Sora. I already feel stupid for even falling for the damn trick. I don't need you laughing," Akatsuka said, "Sigh… I'm too sleepy…," Akatsuka muttered. Akatsuka began to doze off until… "AKATSU-NII!" Ryoko yelled into Akatsuka's ear, "AH!" Akatsuka yelled, "Bye me some Wac Donald's!" Ryoko demanded, "Damn little brat… You think I'll buy you some fast food when you're the reason why I lost my time of sleep?!" Akatsuka yelled. Ryoko thought for a moment then nodded. "NO!" Akatsuka yelled, "Aww! But why?!" Ryoko asked. Sora stared at the two as they argued then giggled. "Hehe! You two are always arguing!" Sora said, "Hah?" Akatsuka wondered, "I never argue with my brothers so it's really entertaining seeing you two always arguing," Sora explained, "Isn't that because you're always locking yourself in your room while playing games?" Akatsuka asked, "… Maybe…," Sora wondered.

Soon after Akatsuka and Ryoko finally finished arguing, Sora pulled out her DS. "Let's see… What to play…?" she wondered, "Hm?" Hajime wondered as he stared at Sora, "… You brought your games…?" Hajime asked, "Yep!" Sora said, "Hm… I've never seen this game before," Hajime said picking up the game chip, "*GASP!* H-How could you not seen the Pokemon game before?!" Sora asked, "Huh? Wait… Pokemon… have games based on them…?" Hajime wondered, "Hajime! You should try to devote your life to games sometimes too you know!" Sora scolded, "C-Calm down Sora... And how would games help me if I devote my life to it…?" Hajime asked, "It helps a lot!" Sora pouted, "Um… Sorry if I insulted you…," Hajime said, "Hmph! I guess I can forgive you!" Sora replied, "T-Thanks… I think… Anyways, can you show me the game?" Hajime asked, "Sure," Sora answered. She placed the chip into the DS and started up the game. "Omega Ruby? Huh?" Hajime wondered, "Hehe~! These Pokemon games are based on the Dexholders!" Sora whispered, "Oh. So you get to see how Yumiko's mother and father defeated team magma and aqua?" Hajime whispered back, "Well… Not really… In these games, you be the character yourself. So if I was to pick a girl, then I'll be playing as a girl but even if I choose the boy, he'll go through the exact same adventure as if you were a girl," Sora explained, "So basically you do the same thing with both genders," Hajime said, "Yep! Oh and the game isn't _really_ based on the Dexholders it's just has the same storyline as their past," Sora explained, "I see…," Hajime said, "Hajime! Sora! It's time we go!" Yvonne called, "Coming mum! Sorry. I'll have to show you the game another time," Sora said closing her DS, "That's alright!" Hajime replied picking up his bag, "Anyways, time to head to Sinnoh," Hajime said.

All families finally took their leave to Sinnoh without any knowledge of what was coming at them.

* * *

Over at Sinnoh

"Miss Lady!" Someone called, "Yes?" Shinju answered turning around, "Miss Lady, the guests will be here in about an hour, please get ready," the maid notified, "I see. Thank you for the reminder," Shinju replied. The maid bowed and went back to preparations. Shinju walked to the room she was staying in at the Berlitz Villa located at in Resort Area. "Hm? Ah! Onee-chan!" Mayumi called as she ran up to her sister, "Mayumi, you're already dressed up and ready?" Shinju asked, "Yep. A maid came in earlier and told me," Mayumi said. Shinju stared at the dress her sister was wearing. It had a lot of bows on it so it made her look innocent. "Hm… Why don't you go play with something for a bit while I get ready?" Shinju said. Mayumi wondered in curiosity but did as told. Soon Shinju came back fully dressed and with a ribbon and hair tie. Shinju tied Mayumi's long hair into a half ponytail then used the ribbon to tie around the hair tie making it into a bow. "There," Shinju smiled. Mayumi touched the bow and smiled. "Thank you, onee-chan," Mayumi smiled. Shinju smiled back until they heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Shinju called, "Lady Shinju," Yoshiro said walking in, "What is it, Yoshiro?" Shinju asked, "The guests will be arriving soon. Please prepare for the welcoming," Yoshiro said, "Thank you," Shinju said.

* * *

With the Kanto and Johto families

"… T-This is where we'll be staying…?" Haruko asked as she stared at the huge building, "Yep!" Lyra answered, "S-Seriously Aunty?! In a place like this?!" Haruko asked now pointing, "Yes we are, Haruko. Now calm down," Crystal said lightly karate chopping Haruko on the head, "Ow!" Haruko yelled, "Wow! Check it out Sango! There's an outside pool!" Kenta said. Sango stood there in silence with her back facing him and arms cross. "You're still angry aren't you?" Kenta asked, "…," Sango still didn't answer, "What happened to her?" Isao asked, "I pulled a prank to extreme for her," Kenta answered, "You're an idiot," Kayo said, "Shut up Kayo…," Kenta said. He then received a chop on the head too. "Mum! How did you guys afford this?!" Akemi asked, "We didn't~! It belongs to someone else!" Blue answered, "… What?" Asked the children, "Soooo…. We're here why?" Akemi asked, "Because we're staying here," Yellow answered, "Mum, don't lie," Akio said, "But I'm not…," Yellow replied, "Hey! Akio! Maybe they're just trying to pull a prank on us!" Mihu whispered, "I don't think that's it…," Sango interrupted. Mihu simply shrugged it off. "Ok! Let's go in!" Blue yelled, "Wouldn't that be invading the place since we don't own the place?" Akemi asked, "Yes!" Blue answered, "*Crying on Akio's shoulder* Akio… My mother is to cheer free…," Akemi cried, "There. There," Akio said.

Despite the fact Akemi stated, the families walked towards the entrance. "Welcome," the butlers said as they opened the doors, "Thank you~!" Blue said walking in, "What's with that? Shouldn't they be telling us off? This isn't our place…," Akio said, "Somethings up and knowing Akemi's mother, she's probably planning something," Haruko whispered, "So much for the Easter hunt," Raiden said, "What are you talking about? We'll probably still be able to do it," Akemi said, "Yeah but first we'll need to get out of jail," Raiden replied, "Ahahaha…," Akemi laughed nervously. Everyone walked into the villa and looked around. Everything they lay their eyes on was expensive as heck even the carpet! "Now what…?" Kenta wondered, "Hey mum," Kayo called, "Yes Kayo?" Blue replied, "I didn't realise earlier but now that I think about it… This is Sinnoh. Home to the richest family of Sinnoh, the Berlitz family," Kayo said, "Yes and?" Blue asked, "And this villa seems to have the family crest on it… Doesn't that mean…," Kayo hesitated, "Yep! This villa!" Blue said distancing herself, "Belongs to the Berlitz family~!" Blue continued swinging her arms out. All the children paused as they stared at Blue. "… What? Hah?! What?!" the children yelled apart from Raiden who just gave off a shocked face, "Blue, you're making us look like idiots," Crystal said, "Hehee~!" Blue giggled, "E-Excuse me," Someone called. The children of the Kanto and Johto families froze on the spot. "See? Jail was waiting for us," Raiden whispered to Akemi, "Now's not the time to talk," Akemi replied, "Hm?" Blue wondered. Blue turned around and saw Shinju, Mayumi and Yoshiro standing at the top of the staircase.

"O-Onee-chan…," Mayumi whispered as she hid behind Yoshiro feeling nervous, "Miss Mayumi, you don't have to worry. Lady Shinju will handle this," Yoshiro reassured her. Mayumi looked at him and nodded. "Hm? Ah! Shinju! Afternoon!" Blue greeted, "Good afternoon, Mrs. Oak," Shinju replied, "Hey! I told you to just call me Blue!" Blue scolded. Shinju smiled and looked at the 4 families. "Mum! Y-you know her?!" Akemi whispered, "Hm? I didn't tell you?" Blue wondered, "Whatever you didn't tell me, tell me now," Akemi glared, "Hehee~! Let me introduce you to Shinju Berlitz! Daughter of Platinum Berlitz who is now the head of the Berlitz family!" Blue explained, "S-So you do know her!" Akemi replied, "In other words, yes," Crystal answered. Shinju walked down the long staircase followed by Yoshiro and Mayumi. "Welcome to the Berlitz villa. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," Yoshiro welcomed them with a bow, "T-Thank you…?" Akemi replied with a wonder whether she should have said it or not, "Where do you want us to place our bags?" Yellow asked, "Please follow me," Yoshiro said. Yellow nodded and the families followed. "I can't believe we'll be staying in such a place…," Akemi muttered.

Soon, the Unova and Kalos families arrived on sight. "Wow! We'll be staying here, huh?" Akatsuka wondered, "Yep," Hilda answered, "How did we afford this?" Hajime asked, "Well we didn't really pay them anything," Yvonne said, "Then what did you pay them?" Sora asked, "Our visit!" Rosa answered, "Huh?" the 3 teenagers wondered, "You see, we have a friend living her with her family so when we asked her for some advice on where to stay in Sinnoh, she offered us her villa," Hilda explained, "Oh~! Makes sense! So? Who's the friend?" Akatsuka asked, "The ruler of the Berlitz family! Platinum!" Yvonne answered, "… How the hell did they make friends with her?" Akatsuka asked Sora, "Bribed her?" Sora answered, "I doubt that. They're the richest family in Sinnoh. I don't think anyone can bribe them," Hajime said, "Cool! I can't wait to see the inside!" Ryoko said, "I wonder what our rooms look like," Yasushi said, "I wonder what the food tastes like!" Yutaka said, "Ryoko and Yutaka get too excited and Yasushi doesn't even show much enthusiasm," Naomi said, "Yeah," Kazuki replied, "But it is cool how our mothers are friends with the head of the Berlitz family!" Raven said, "I guess," Naomi and Kazuki replied.

The 3 families walked into the villa and were greeted the same why the Kanto and Johto family was greeted expect they didn't have panicking children, Yoshiro there to greet them, it was a maid that led them to their room and… "Hm? Ah! It's the White, Lack and Gabena families!" 2 kids shouted, "Hm? So they're here," the boy said peeking out of his room, "Finally! I was getting so bored with them! HEY!" the girl shouted, "Hm?" the 3 families wondered as they turned to look at the 4 kids, "Ah! Yumiko, Akira, Yuki and Aki!" Hilda said, "Good afternoon!" Yumiko greeted as she walked towards them, "Where's Sapphire?" Yvonne asked, "She said heard something and ran off to greet some people," Akira answered, "Ah! Are they here already too?" Rosa asked, "Knowing how high Sapphire's hearing skills are, there's no doubt they are," Hilda smiled, "Hey~! What are you parents doing still outside your rooms?" Akatsuka asked as he peered out of his room, "Ah! Akatsuka!" Yumiko called, "Hm? Yumiko?" Akatsuka wondered, "Yutaka! Ryoko! Yasushi! Naomi! Kazuki! Rave! Where are you!?" the twins wondered as they ran around opening every guest room in the area, "Oi! You two! Stop running around!" Yumiko yelled, "Yuki! Aki! Over here!" Ryoko called as he waved at the twins, "Found them!" Yuki said, "Found them!" Aki repeated as they ran to him. Akira walked to Hajime's room and began chatting while Yumiko did the same with Akatsuka. The kids all played around in one room and the parents walked into their own.

Sora peeked out of her room quietly and looked around. "Doesn't seem like anyone's around… Maybe now's my chance…," she whispered. She crept out her door with a bag on her and quietly closed the door. "Sora?" someone called, "Ah- mumph!" Sora yelled but quickly covered her mouth, "What are you doing?" Yvonne asked, "Sigh. It's just you mum…," Sora replied, "Are you…?" Yvonne wondered, "Am I what?" Sora wondered herself, "… Never mind. Continue whatever you're doing," Yvonne said turning back around, "Mum? Where are you going?" Sora asked, "I already finished unpacking and the kids seem to be enjoying themselves so I thought I might go say hello to our neighbours," Yvonne said, "Neighbours? Are there others staying here other than the Berlitz family?" Sora asked, "Yep!" Yvonne smiled, "T-then can I come?" Sora asked, "Sure," Yvonne answered. Sora smiled in excitement and followed after her mother. 'I wonder… If they're here too…,' Sora thought.

* * *

Next Chapter 4- Encounter


	5. Sorry

Sorry everyone but I've moved to Wattpad. If you're still interested in my stories then please continue reading on there but i will be editing bits of my stories.


End file.
